Truth or Dare
by werestilinski
Summary: During a boring pack meeting, Stiles thinks a game of truth or dare would be fun, he doesn't realise what he's getting himself into.


After the alpha pack and darach drama was over, Beacon Hills was pretty quiet, with the exception of the rogue omega from upstate who caused a bit of hassle, the pack hadn't had much to do. This meant the weekly pack meetings, which Scott insisted on, had very little to do with "pack things" and mostly consisted of watching movies. This particular Wednesday evening found them very bored, having already watched the evening's chosen movie and waiting for their pizza, which was late.

"Ugh guys I'm soooo bored! Can't we do something?" Stiles was lounging on the floor of Derek's loft, pack meetings were held there as Scott didn't want his mom being dragged into any trouble. "Why don't we play a game?" Isaac suggested, "TRUTH OR DARE!" Stiles yelled, jumping up and moving to sit in the middle of the floor, "Come on, everyone in a circle." Everyone except Derek and Peter joined Stiles on the floor, "This is not going to end well" Scott griped, sitting down next to Stiles, "Oh don't be such a grumpy wolf" Stiles nudged him, laughing, "Derek, you playing?" "I don't think so" Derek scoffed from his position on the couch. "Suit yourself. Riiiiiight who's first?"

Half an hour later, after the pizza had finally arrived and been eaten, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Cora still sat on the floor, playing their game of truth or dare. Various dares had been undertaken, including Lydia kissing Allison, Scott throwing a paper plane at Derek's head and Stiles running around in just his boxers, thanks for that Cora!

"Isaac, truth or dare?" Lydia asked,

"Dare"

"Ok, kiss the guy who you think is the most attractive in this room" Lydia giggled,

"Unless it's Derek, he might knock you out of the window" Stiles added,

"It's not Derek" Isaac slid across the circle on his ass, stopping when he was in front of Stiles. He placed his hands on Stiles cheeks, giving him chance to push him away, when he didn't Isaac leant in and kissed him hard, "That was awesome" Isaac was grinning from ear to ear when he pulled away, giving Stiles a peck on the cheek before scooting back to his space.

"Okay, okay, that'll do" Scott made an euw face at them, "Isaac your turn"

"Hmm" Isaac looked around the circle, "Stiles! Truth or dare?"

"Oh let's mix things up a bit, truth."

"Do you like anyone?"

"No"

"He's lying" Derek unhelpfully supplied from the couch,

"Yes thank you mister lie detector Hale please shut up"

"Who is it?" Isaac asked,

"You only get one question Lahey, my turn now. Cora tru..." Stiles was interrupted by Allison,

"Come on Stiles, you know we wont tell, unless oh my gosh is it someone here?"

"No"

"Lying again"

"Shut it Sourwolf"

"Is it me" Isaac looked hopeful,

"No sorry Isaac man, you're hot stuff though" Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, hoping everyone would drop it now, unfortunately for him, Isaac started working his way around the circle.

"Allison?"

"No"

"Scott?"

"Euw no, no offence bro"

"Lydia?"

"No"

"Cora?"

"No"

"Oh my god it's Derek!"

"It's not Derek, jeez!"

"Ok Stiles, why don't you just tell us?" Isaac threw the paper plane from earlier at his head, "You're heartbeat didn't change at anyone's name and I've been through everyone in the loft"

There was a cough from the corner, everyone looked over to see Peter with a smirk on his face, he'd been there reading his book the whole time, they'd forgotten he was even there. Stiles wanted the ground to open up and swallow him as everyone looked from Peter to him, he felt his face heat up and knew he must be a shade of red so violent even the non-wolf members of the pack would know it was true, without needing to hear his heartbeat.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" Scott gawped at his best friend in disbelief,

"Wha.. what? I don't... it's not..."

"Stiles" Peter spoke for the first time, "I've known for a while, your heartbeat is insanely fast when we talk or are near each other"

"Fear increases hearbeats too you know"

"Oh come on Stiles, we both know you haven't been afraid of me in a long time."

"I... fuck" Stiles looked around at his friends, willing one of them to say something to change the subject, but they were all looking at him wide eyed, except Scott who was glaring at him,

"What the hell Stiles? Why didn't you say anything?" Since recent events, they'd all decided it was best to keep no secrets from the rest of the pack, Stiles didn't see that this counted,

"It was hardly a matter of life or death" Stiles snapped, "And I'm surprised you couldn't tell, seeing as my heartbeat evidently gives me away at every chance it gets"

"Jesus Stiles, I can't pick up on why someone's heartbeat has changed, I thought you were still scared of him, which would make more damn sense!"

"I'm out of here!" Stiles had had enough, he got up, picked up his bag, thanked Derek for buying the pizza and headed to the door. As he passed Peter, the man got up and followed him towards the door,

"Stiles, wait"

"Just, leave me ok, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't like you and you'll never like me but I can't help it and..." he was silenced by a finger gently touching his lips, "Let me walk you to your car" Peter placed his hand at the small of Stiles' back and guided him out of the door, "And who said I'd never like you?"

Scott glared at him when he turned up for school the next day, still wearing the same clothes and reeking of sex and Peter.


End file.
